A typical form of bar stool comprises a seat portion, an intermediate portion and a base portion. Such a stool however suffers from the disadvantage that the user of the stool, sits thereon in a highly static position. In the course of long evenings spent on such a bar stool the back muscles of the occupants of the stool suffer from fatigue whereby the occupant of the stool progressively assumes a detrimental seating posture.
During the day, a large part of the population works in offices or the like involving activity in a seated position, which also contributes to degeneration of the back muscles. If in particular such people who are already suffering from weakened or degenerated back muscles now also sit on static bar stools, for example, in the evening, then there is even a greater tendency of the stool occupant to adopt a detrimental sitting posture, with the consequence of further back pains and similar svmptoms resulting thezafrom. Continuous and incorrect loading on the intervertebral disks results in the blood supply thereto being extremely poor, which can result in permanent back damage. A further disadvantage when sitting on a bar stool is that the legs hang inclined downwardly and thus most occupants of bar stools have a tendency to adopt a posture involving a hollow bask. If that posture is found to be uncomfortable, the stool occupant then rests against the bar itself, which in turn results in the intervertebral disks being subjected to a very one-sided loading.